Goodbye Elm Street Children
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Stacey grabbed her yearbooks looking through them, Remembering the classmates who have lost their battle to Freddy
1. Chapter 1

Stacey was staring at the dull white ceiling above her wishing she could be home. Everything was fine until her senior year when everything began falling apart. She began to lose her classmates one by one by Freddy Krueger, Each fell victim except her. For some reason, He never came back to kill her but the others lost their lives. She grabbed her yearbook and began circling, Highlighting and making comments everyone who lost the battle. After all, She may be next.

Shane Smith. Everyone believed it was a car accident. He was found in his black jeep hunched over the steering wheel. He was very bloody and cut up. They say he fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a tree hard. But a few days earlier, Shane tried to convince all of them that someone was after him while he was asleep...

Toree Roberts was next. She was running for Homecoming queen and was overall a popular girl. The one you would never expect something would happen to did. It was Homecoming night and she was dressed ready to go for her big date with Scott, The quarterback. Her mother went to call her down, No reply. The room was still perfect when her mother walked in...Until she moved to the side of the bed. Toree layed on her stomach blood gushing out from her wrists. Everyone claimed suicide.

Melinda Barrons. She was a soccer and pretty much a loner. She stuck to herself most of the time and was very smart. She was found sitting up againest a tree with her insides on the out. Murder is what the Springwood headlines read. Murder correct, But she fell asleep and it was Freddy, Not some sort of psycho running around. No other murders showed up where everyone knew that was the answer. It was Freddy.

Nik Deacon was next. Out of all 10 who have died, He has the most mysterious one to Stacey. His father is the head of the police department so they did not release a lot of information. Some say overdose, Car accident, Suicide. But what I heard was that he was hanging in his closet, His head ready to snap off.

Chantel Williams was one of the most prettiest girls Stacey has seen. She wasnt the most popular, athletic, Smart, Just overall a natural beauty. But you could see her breaking down everyday from lack of sleep and energy. Im not quite sure what happened with this story but I just know there was lots of blood.

Daemon Clark actually wrote a letter explaining things that were going on. I actually have a copy of it it, Someone got ahold of the piece of paper and copied it. I kept it to make sure I wasnt going crazy. He had a knife in his back when the police found him. Right where you spine is...Maybe I'll right some of that letter down..Or just put it in this book actually.

"Im not going crazy. These things are really happening and I dont know how to stop them. He's going to kill me and I know that...I need someone to come help me. Please. These dreams I have...They have been turning into nightmares, Horrible ones. I cannot stop dreaming. Whenever I fall asleep, He's there. It's like he waits for me..."

Kasey Emerson was one some people talked about. She was very smart and wanted to go to college to be a doctor. Blood and guts were something that she was into, But that also made her an outcast. It actually surprised me about her death to be honest. Her mom found her laying on the floor with something that looked like a surgical knife. Her tongue was cut out and it her other hand.

Stacey grabbed her other yearbook from freshman year. There were some kids that died that year also. She didnt know the kids since they were grades higher but she heard the stories. It made Stacey wonder exactly what was wrong with Elm Street. She was going between the two year books.

Scott McDella was a pitcher for the baseball team. He was the number one guy they had on the team. He was your overall jock in high school. Baby blue eyes, Sandy blonde hair, Friendly and popular. No one would ever believe something would happened to him. He left a party one night and three days later they found him. His body was crushed to pieces...That pretty face was smashed into the ground.

Kym Knight was left high school for some weird reason. It was the talk of the school for a while. She was there one day then gone the next. I heard people talking about her going up to Westin Hills because her parents thought she was crazy. There was a page in the paper a few days later about a girl who died. So when I listened around school people said it was Kym. Her throat was ripped open and she had a razor blade with her.

Amy Jones was stuck in the wrong decade. She always wore punk and 80s clothes as if it was still that decade. She had a nice attitude to go along with it. Amy always pranked her friends with fake blood and everything wanting to be a FX make up artist. But her dream must have came true to live in a horror show. Her guts were laying on the floor when the paramedics picked her lifeless body off the floor.

Carter Thomas fell to his death. People saw him on the top of the school staring forward. I saw that one for myself actually. He was yelling "Let me go!" "Somebody please wake me up!" No one understood what he was doing. His eyes were wide open so how was he even dreaming?

Gabby McCall was at a party, Thats the last really anyone seen her before she burned to death. Someone said she wandered off into a field with someone else. Her body was completely black and her clothes were nothing. Listening to them pick her body off the ground was sickening. The smell of her flesh was too much.

Jacen Thompson was Stacey's older brother. People think that his death was suicide and Stacey thought so at first, Until she actually started having these dreams herself. Jacen would talk about a man named Freddy all the time but he never exactly said anything about dreams. He went home early from school one day and must have fell asleep. He had the word sorry carved into his wrist and his throat was slashed open. No suicide note, No goodbye. Stacey thought it was a little funny that there was no razor, No knife, Nothing that could have made those marks.

Tayler Haines loved to paint. She was in the art club and it any class that had artist ability. She used to draw a man that wasnt burnt with a striped, Dirty sweater. She artwork was always put up on display but when she started drawing him, The teachers would throw it away. Tayler was home in her garage one day painting, The next she was laying on the ground with pieces of glass stuck in her body.

Ashlee Wallis was Shane Smith's girlfriend. After hearing about his death, She with drew from everything she was doing. Maybe her death was just an overdose. She overdosed on sleeping medication that is supposed to keep you awake. Or maybe she didnt want to face the death Freddy was going to give her.

Donnie Harris fell down a flight of stairs and snapped his neck. His girlfriend Sarah watched the whole thing. They were just watching a movie at his house before they fell asleep. Donnie started to say weird things and got up as if she was the enemy. She claimed he started sleep walking but was tearing everything apart. He stood at the top of the stairs calling his name, Hoping he would snap out of it. The only thing he snapped was his own neck.

Jordan Northman was an athlete before he got addicted to his sleeping pills. He went to the drug store one day to get a refill but the doctor wouldnt allow anymore. So Jordan went back to his car and sat there thinking of ways to keep himself awake. He burnt, Cut and stabbed himself to keep himself awake. When his mom came home she found him sitting in his car in his driveway. Little did she know he was dead for hours.

Stacey closed her books and rubbed her eyes. Her clock said three in the morning. How long has she even been awake for? She began wondering if anyone else was doing the same thing as he at the moment. She heard a noise outside and wondered if she should go see what it was. She was bored and decided to anyway. Like Stacey knew that was going to be her last night alive. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Requested :)

Stacey lived through the night. Her mother woke her up right in time. Freddy was about to get her, Talk about perfect timing. She was racing to the library to look up more students. She was going to survive the Elm Street murders that everyone was covering up. How many times did she say she was not crazy and these nightmares were coming true. Stacey thought to look through old articles, Newpapers, Online things. She had a notebook and a pencil with her to write down everything.

She walked in as calmly as possible to the lower section of the library where they kept everything. She told them that she had a school project to do so they wouldn't think anything suspicous. Stacey logged onto a computer and grabbed articles. This couldn't just be happening in this day and age, Others kids had to die no matter how long ago it was. When did the murders even start?

Stacey found an article that was blocked out. She knew how to hack into a system and make is easy to read. While that was being worked on, She flipped the the papers. That's when she started writing.

Ethyn Hernandez was shot down by a police officer in 2000. May 31st, 2000. The report said he had a knife in his hand when an officer found him. He had blood all on his hands, Stained tshirt and up his arms. The police report said that he was coming towards the officer in a threatening way with the knife. Ethyn was telling him that he needed help and couldn't sleep anymore. He kept the knife with him at all times for when he would get tired, He could easily cut himself to stay awake.

Emma Walker was probably the most perfect girl in school. Perfect hair, Grades, Life, Outfits, Perfect everything. When they had to get evidence for the murder of her, Her room was nothing but perfect. There was blood slattered all over the walls and stained the carpet. She was half way haunched over her bed and half on the floor. Things were thrown around the room as if a fight broke out. They blamed some kid that was her boyfriend at the time.

Garrison Phillips was locked up in Westin Hills when he was 15. He was so young when he died and lost his battle againest Freddy. They thought that a test or experiment would be the answers to his problem. Smart idea for someone who is getting murdered in their dreams and you put them to sleep. They gave him a drug to knock him out., To test his sleeping patterns. When Freddy got a hold of him the drugs were to strong to wake him up. They thought he was only he was playing around at first until they noticed the blood. The doctors at Westin Hills were wrong.

Iayne Cambell was the star member of Springwood high swim team. But on a April day in 1990, They lost the best they had. Some kids were saying that he was always going to practice and school but things in his personality changed. He wasnt paying much attention to things, He would flip out, He was exhausted. Some teachers thought that it was from school and practice everyday. One day, Iayne went home from school being to tired to go to practice. He thought he would just practice in his pool, It seemed like a better idea. When his parents came home, They found him laying face down in the pool dead. How does the star winner of the swim team drown?

Stacey was amazed by what she was reading. How long ago did these murders start? All these murders were so long ago and they never seemed like they were ending. Every generation of Elm Street children were going to die because of parents mistakes. Did they really think this would go away? She began to dig around to find the very first teen murder.

Ryder Evans, 1984. He was the first teen that had been killed, And his death didnt seem like a normal murderer did. His eyes...They were gone. He cut his own eyes out of his head, They were completely hollow. Ryder was having trouble sleeping for sometime, Well thats what they reported. He couldn't stay awake anymore. He cut his eyes out so he wouldnt be able to even close his eyes, He wouldnt have to even sleep. Maybe Freddy was the one that made him do it in his dream and it repeated into the real world. In that case...All of the children are screwed.

Kohry Mitchell had one of those blood diseases. You know, The ones where you get a scrape or a cut and you bleed to death in seconds. That must have been really hard for him to try and not get damaged. Of course he had his medicine but what good was that going to do exactly. Stacey wondered when they found him if he was just skin and bones. Well if he bled to death, Would he have any blood left in his body? He was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He had a cut on his neck that was made from some sort of razor. He lasted longer than the otheres that year, I guess Freddy had fun toying with him.

Lexei St. John. Interesting name right? She was one of those girls you would see at the mall every other day, That was the 80's. She had everything she possibly wanted. A boyfriend, A car, Money, Clothes, Anything in the world. The interesting thing about her is that she always sleepwalked. Now you'd look at this girl and never say she did that, Everyone never knew the hidden meanings in her sleep. When they found her, She was by a near by lake in a forest. There is not that much open area in Springwood so she must have been in another town. Lexei had claws marks all over her, the report said an animal did it.

Viktoria Scott was in the middle of English class when it happened. They were watching some thing about Romeo and Juliet, Shakespere and she fell asleep. Something happened in her dream that made die in class. It surprised everyone when it happened, No one knew exactly what to do. She just jumped up from her seat holding her throat. People didnt know what was going on, No one knew what to do. Viktoria fell over onto her desk and was dead. Juliet should have never drank the poison...

Bridgett Anderson was new to Springwood High. She moved from North Dakota and moved into a house on Elm Street. She never heard any of the stories that other kids said, If she did she would ignore them. Bridgett was an A student and that is what she was always worried about, Her grades. The police report says suffocated but how exactly did that happen? Who suffocates without anything on their head? Stacey theory was that it happened in her dream and when she woke up, She couldnt breathe. When they did the tests, It was concluded that she had no air in her body. Does that even make any sense?

Tyson Parker was the bad kid in school. He never cared about his grades, Attitude, Anything. He was more of a junkie than anything...But how did his death play out? He was driving in his car, His most prized possession and crashed. No, He didnt die of the impact of the crash, He wasnt bleeding, He wasnt even damaged. When the paramedics grabbed him he was unresponsive. He fell into a coma and was treated at the Springwood hospital. He was dreaming forever, Nothing could pull him out, He had to awake himself. He never made it out because Freddy caught him. He died of electrocution, The hospital staff said the machines must have been wrong.

Aaryn Moore landed in jail. He has been in jail for months now. He may just be the only kid that might make it. They found him on suspision of murder for murdering at least 4 other students. He tries to explain that he never did anything, That Freddy Krueger was the one that got them. He story says that they were at a party, The 5 of them. Then the next morning he woke up covered in blood. Aaryn never had a weapon with him but he was dreaming of Freddy that night. Did he really kill them, Did he just go crazy and do that or not?

Samantha Robinson was strangled by her brother Michael, Then he killed himself. Their dad came home and found both of them on the living room floor. He throat was slashed from ear to ear. He had a kitchen knife in his hand and some blood was slightly on her. Maybe this has nothing to do with Freddy but they were still murders.

Bradi Garcia was a wanna be rock singer. He used to dress and act like he was a living rock star. He was at a local club waiting to perform that night. He stood outside singing lightly rehearsing his song. He was exhausted, He wasnt sleeping and the song he was singing was all about the dreams he was having. His bandmates were looking looking all over for Bradi but they couldnt find him. Last time someone saw him was outside. Joey, His lead guitarist found him lying face down on the cement. His chest was completely ripped open.

David Locklear broke up with his girlfriend Katherine days before his death. They were together through all of the high school time, Until prom. Thats when the dreams starting happening. He wouldnt sleep, He kept staying awake trying to figure out how to win her back over. David tried to keep himself awake and the more he did, The more he sounded crazy. She wouldnt believe the things he was saying and kept pushing him away. He was found in his room with his heart ripped out. Love sucks.

Oktober Davis was walking through the old graveyard, Perfect scenery right? She has an obsession with the dead and told people she was connected to them. Like anyone would believe she was being haunted in her dreams by a serial killer. she always sat againest the iron fence and loved looking around. There was a building near by that had more bodies but mostly the history. Oktober was seen standing up there before impailing herself on the iron fence.

Stacey grabbed her things quickly shoving them into her bag. Someone was coming probably to check on her so she closed everything quickly. She rushed out of the library hoping that she will stay alive. 


End file.
